Le lycée de la forêt enchantée
by Greys-a-ouat
Summary: Emma et Regina sont camarades de classe, ce qui rempli de joie la brune qui n'éprouve que de l'admiration pour la famille royale. Elle est même très attirée par la jeune princesse. Néanmoins, ses espoirs tombent à l'eau lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que la blonde n'est pas aussi sympathique qu'elle le croyait.
1. Chapter 1

Allô ! :)

Voici une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Ps : Pour ceux qui lise et suive ma fiction _Mill's Company_, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas l'arrêter et elle n'est pas en pause. Simplement, je veux voir si cette histoire vaut la peine que je continue de l'écrire ou pas. XD

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'était la première journée d'école. La rentrée comme on dit. Regina était en terminal et elle avait bien hâte de finir tout ça afin de monter les échelons pour pouvoir un jour travailler au château et avoir un bon poste, un poste important. Il faut dire que le monde de la royauté l'avait toujours fasciné. Depuis toute jeune elle souhaitait faire partie de ce monde, cette société. Étrangement, bon pas si étrange que ça en fait, Regina avait hâte à cette première journée puisque cette année la princesse, Emma, avait décidé de suivre les cours au lycée et non plus chez elle. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville en un rien de temps.

C'était Daniel qui avait prévenue Regina. Il se baladait à cheval au moment où entendit des marchands en parler. Il s'était alors empressé d'aller le dire à sa meilleure amie. Depuis que Daniel travaillait pour le père de Regina, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Par contre, contrairement à leur habitude, ils étaient plus un duo, mais un trio. En effet, depuis maintenant deux ans environ, une jeune fille du nom de Ruby s'était jointe à leur petit groupe. Cette minuscule bande avait d'ailleurs quelque chose de spécial. Chaque membre différait de la norme établie. En effet, Regina était lesbienne, Daniel gay et Ruby était bisexuelle, mais outre cela, la nouvelle était une louve à ses heures, la jolie brune possédait la magie et Daniel communiquait d'une manière unique avec les chevaux.

Regina s'était donc levée deux heures plus tôt pour être certaine d'avoir le temps de bien se préparer, elle voulait être bien mise pour la princesse. Elle rêvait de la rencontrer, alors elle ne voulait rien laisser à la légère. On peut dire que la fille de la reine lui plaisait beaucoup, mais elle savait très bien que, pour de multiples raisons, il était évident que rien ne se produirait entre elles deux. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles ne pouvaient pas devenir amies ou à la rigueur se parler. De plus, la princesse Emma pourrait sans doute l'aider avec ses projets futurs. L'heure approchait et le stress de Regina montait de plus en plus. Elle avait si hâte. Elle avait attendu cela tout l'été et ce jour était enfin arrivé.

_**DING DONG **_

Regina alla ouvrir et sourit à Daniel, qui, comme à son habitude, venait la chercher chaque matin pour qu'ils partent ensemble au lycée. Sur leur chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Daniel savait très bien que sa meilleure amie était nerveuse à l'idée que la princesse suive les cours avec eux. C'est pourquoi, il tâchait du mieux qu'il pouvait de lui changer les idées.

Arrivés au lycée, ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers le local où se passait leur premier cours. Regina, comme toujours, était la première à rentrer dans la classe. Elle prit place au premier bureau dans le centre et sortit ses trucs de son sac. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la classe était pleine, mais pas de princesse en vue. Cela faisait quinze minutes que le cours était commencé quand la fille de la reine cogna à la porte.

- Bonjour. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je me suis égarée. Je ne suis pas encore habituée à l'établissement.

- Je comprends Mademoiselle White, vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir.

La blonde lui sourit et s'assit au seul bureau de libre, celui à côté de Regina. La brune n'écouta pas le cours puisqu'il était impossible pour elle de le faire. Elle ne faisait qu'observer du coin de l'œil la princesse. Elle était si belle avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux verts.

Après une heure, la cloche de fin de cours retentit et tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie. Regina se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'aborder Emma.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Regina. Je pourrais t'aider à te retrouver si tu veux. Je connais bien l'endroit.

Elle lui sourit et attendit une réponse.

- Oh ! Tu as cru à ce mensonge, ma pauvre fille. Vois-tu, c'est que je me suis levée en retard ce matin, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas pensé que si je réussissais à me retrouver au château, je pouvais aisément me retrouver dans cette école ? Bref, je dois y aller, j'ai des amies qui m'attendent. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Érina.

Elle partie avant même que la brune réussissent à lui dire que son prénom était en fait Regina. Ce fut donc déçue et triste qu'elle se rendit à la cafétéria retrouver Daniel et Ruby.

D- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Gina ?

R- J'ai parlé avec Emma…

Ru- Ah, mais je t'avais déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne, tu devrais vraiment m'écouter quand je parle.

R- Ce n'est pas ça Ruby. En fait, je lui ai offert mon aide et elle a été méchante, très méchante. Elle m'appelle Érina.

D- Oh.

C'est tout ce que Daniel et Ruby trouvèrent à dire, ils savaient très bien que rien ne réconforterait la brune en cet instant. C'était quasiment toute sa vie et son avenir qui tombait en lambeau. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance que son plus grand rêve est de se marier avec la jeune princesse.

Ru- Bon, bin je vais aller lui dire ma façon de pensée à cette princesse.

R- Comment ça ? Elle est ici ?

Ru- Et oui chérie ! Elle est là. Elle mange comme tout le monde.

R- Ah, je sais Ruby. Seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle mangeait à la cafétéria.

Regina se tourna donc pour la regarder et remarqua que la blonde la regardait aussi. La brune, gênée par son geste et par le fait que la fille du roi l'ait vue, détourna le regard après à peine quelques secondes.

La princesse se leva et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait le trio.

E- Ah tient Érina ! Je suis seulement venue te dire d'arrêter de me regarder. Sinon, je fais venir les chevaliers du château et tu vas passer un mauvais moment. Quoi que je devrais peut-être les faire venir tout de suite parce que tu abimes ma vue. Il m'est vraiment insupportable de voir autant de laideur sur quelqu'un.

La brune baissa le regard, les yeux plein d'eau. Elle était blessée. La princesse, fière de son coup, retourna s'asseoir à sa table avec ses deux amies.

Aussitôt que la blonde fut partie, Regina reprit ses esprits. Elle n'aimait pas trop montrer ses émotions à ses deux meilleurs amis, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils étaient très proches.

R- C'est qui les deux filles avec qui elle est ?

D- Ah, elles sont dans mon cours de mathématique. Il s'agit de deux princesses qui viennent de d'autres royaumes. La brune s'appelle Belle et la blonde Cendrillon.

Ru- On comprend mieux pourquoi elle voulait venir suivre des cours dans un lycée.

D- Sinon, Gina, tu vas tu toujours à ton entrevue ce soir pour travailler au château ?

R- Oui, je ne veux pas qu'elle me gâche mon rêve de travailler là-bas.

Daniel lui sourit, content qu'elle n'abandonne pas.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, la princesse lançait des insultes à Regina.

À la fin de la journée, Regina partit en direction du palais afin de passer son entrevue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral après tout ce que la blonde lui avait dit au cours de la journée, néanmoins, elle se forçait à sourire malgré tout.

Ce fut une vielle dame, Madame Lucas, qui lui fit passer son entretien d'embauche.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Mills.

-Bonjour.

- Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous travailler ici ?

- Parce que c'est mon rêve de travailler au château et ce depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Il y a-t-il un poste que vous préféreriez avoir ?

- Non madame, n'importe qu'elle poste me conviendra.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez un petit poste étant donné que vous allez à l'école en même temps ?

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Bon et bien avec ces informations et la feuille que vous m'avez donnée, je devrais être en mesure de prendre une décision d'ici la fin de la soirée. Surveillez votre fenêtre.

-Merci.

Regina arriva chez elle et s'attaqua directement à ses devoirs. Elle n'était pas du genre à procrastiné, elle préférait faire les choses la journée même. Vers 18h15, un magnifique oiseau vint se poser où le cadre de la fenêtre et Regina lue le papier qu'il avait à la cheville.

_Bonjour Mademoiselle Mills. _

_Vous êtes chanceuse. Vous avez un poste._

_Soyez au château dès ce soir à 19 heures. Je vous expliquerai ce qu'il en est. _

_Madame Lucas _

Regina était très heureuse. Elle voulait vraiment un emploi. Pas qu'elle ait vraiment besoin d'argent. Sa famille n'était pas pauvre, mais elle n'était pas dans les plus riche non plus. Simplement, elle voulait être au château et maintenant, il lui serait possible d'y être lorsqu'elle travaillerait. Elle réussit à finir ses devoirs juste à temps pour partir voir Madame Lucas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, la vieille dame l'attendait.

- Ah, Bonsoir Mademoiselle Mills.

- Bonsoir.

Madame Lucas l'invita à s'asseoir et Regina s'exécuta.

Après un silence de cinq minutes, la brune se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me dites pas en quoi consistera mon travail ?

- Oh, pardonnez moi jeune fille. Je ne vous ai pas tout expliqué. Voyez-vous, il n'avait qu'un seul poste à pourvoir et c'est une jeune fille du nom d'Aurore qui l'a eu.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici alors ?

- Parce que vous êtes chanceuse.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas.

Un monsieur entra dans la pièce.

- Mademoiselle Mills, la famille royale vous attends.

Regina, surprise, se leva et suivit le jeune homme. Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle entra. Elle s'avança dans la salle du trône et s'agenouilla.

- Votre majesté.

Puis, elle se releva.

La reine prit la parole.

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Je suis désolée, mais non.

Elle eu un petit rire.

- C'est que ma fille a renvoyé sa précédente femme de chambre dans le but de vous avoir.

Puis, se fut au roi de parler.

- Nous avons donc voulu vous rencontrer afin de vous prévenir que votre poste est un des plus important à nos yeux. Je veux que vous preniez soin de ma fille du mieux que vous le pouvez. Sinon, il y aura des conséquences et nous préférerions ne pas en arrivez là.

- Bien sûr votre majesté, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux.

- Maintenant, suivez ma fille, elle vous indiquera ses exigences.

Regina fit une révérence et suivit la princesse dans les corridors menant à sa chambre.

Pourquoi la voulait-elle ? Regina espérait grandement que sa ne soit pas pour l'insulter à longueur de journée sinon, elle donnerait sa démission en moins de deux jours.

Elle entra dans la chambre de la princesse et vit à qu'elle point elle était immense et belle.

- Alors Regina, pas trop surprise ?

- Vous connaissez mon vrai prénom ?

- Tu sais, je joue très bien la comédie. Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai exigé que tu sois ma femme de chambre ?

- Oui, en effet.

Emma lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire tout de suite.

- Bon, alors, mes exigences. Tu travailles que les fins de semaines et les soirs de semaines à partir de 19 heures jusqu'à 21 heures. Les fins de semaines, tu as ton dimanche après-midi et ton samedi matin. Le samedi tu commences à 13 heures et le dimanche à 7h. Je t'indiquerai à ce moment-là ce que tu devras faire.

La princesse regarda Regina dans les yeux et s'approcha légèrement de celle-ci.

- Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de m'embrasser.

* * *

Bon, je sais que le chapitre est un peut court, mais je voulais simplement savoir si elle valait le coup ou pas. ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

**Allô ! :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et vos follows, ainsi que vos mise en favoris. Je suis très contente :D **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_La princesse regarda Regina dans les yeux et s'approcha légèrement de celle-ci. _

_- Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de m'embrasser. _

Regina resta surprise un instant. Elle n'était pas sûr des réelles intentions de la princesse en demandant ceci. Voulait-elle vraiment qu'elle l'embrasse ou disait-elle cela simplement pour la tester, pour voir si elle allait le faire ou pas ? Soudainement, la brune ressentit quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui indiqua qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce.

- Je ne vais pas faire ça.

La princesse rit un peu. Il faut croire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Quoi ?

- Sans vouloir vous vexer princesse, je ne vais pas vous embrassez.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Regina n'avait pas besoin de répondre avec des mots, elle n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts et Cendrillon ainsi que Belle sortirent de leur cachette.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous avais demandé de rester cachées jusqu'à ce que je vous demande de sortir !

C- On est désolée Emma, mais ce n'est pas notre faute. C'est à cause d'elle ! (Elle pointe Regina) Elle a usé de magie pour nous faire sortir.

Emma se tourna vers Regina.

- Tu possèdes la magie ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Parce que.

- J'aimerais de plus amples informations.

- Que je ne vous donnerai pas. Je crois que vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Alors, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour autre chose, je vais aller chez moi.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

La brune se dirigea donc vers la sortie. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que la princesse était si méchante.

Le lendemain, Daniel cogna à la porte de la maison de Regina et celle-ci sortie le rejoindre et ils partirent ensemble au lycée.

- Alors… tu as eu un poste au château oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne sautes pas de joie ? C'était ton rêve pourtant.

- Parce que le poste que j'ai eu est avec la princesse.

- Et alors ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu rêvais de te marier avec elle.

- Mais depuis j'ai appris qu'elle était particulièrement méchante avec moi.

- Même quand vous étiez seules elle et toi au château ?

- Elle connaît mon nom en fait. Elle sait que je ne m'appelle pas Érina. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle jouait très bien la comédie, ensuite elle m'a fait part de mon horaire de travail et puis, elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser.

- Hein !? Mais alors, tu la fais oui ou non ?

- Non.

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que peu après qu'elle m'ait dit ça, j'ai senti une présence dans la pièce. Celle de Cendrillon et Belle. Elles étaient là. Elles nous regardaient. Elles savaient que la princesse allait me demander de l'embrasser. Je suis persuadée que c'était un piège pour me ridiculiser.

Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite, il voyait bien que sa meilleure amie était au bord des larmes. Il devait bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas trop la faire souffrir.

- Peut-être que tu tes fais des scénarios Gina. Peut-être que la princesse ne faisait pas ça dans le but de te piéger. Il faut dire que personne ne t'a dit que s'en était un, personne n'a dit pourquoi elles étaient là. Emma ne l'a jamais dit.

Ils se collèrent et poursuivirent leur marche jusqu'au lycée. Une fois arrivés, comme à leur habitude, ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour aller à leur premier cours de la journée.

Regina partie donc en direction de son cours de mathématique. Elle arriva la première et elle eu le loisir de choisir sa place : première rangée, bureau du centre.

Cette fois-ci, par contre, c'est Emma qui arriva en deuxième et elle alla s'asseoir juste à côté de la brune.

- Alors, bien dormie ?

Elle rêvait où la princesse venait de lui demander si elle avait bien dormi ? Peut-être que Daniel avait raison finalement.

- Oui et vous ?

- Très bien, merci.

Regina lui fit un léger sourire gêné et se tourna pour faire face au tableau.

- Tu sais, un jour, il va falloir que tu fasses ce que je demande, parce que sinon, il se pourrait bien que mes chers parents te mettre à la porte et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires.

- J'exécuterai vos demandes si elles ne sont pas d'ordre physique comme par exemple vous embrassez.

Emma eu un léger sourire qui sous-entendait beaucoup de choses. Puis, le reste du groupe entra dans la classe et le cours débuta.

Tout au long de celui-ci, Regina ne fit que penser à la princesse. Elle voulait l'embrasser, seulement, elle avait peur que se soit un piège. Elle voulait une histoire d'amour, pas une aventure d'une nuit.

La cloche retentit signe que le cours était terminé. Regina se dirigea donc vers son second de la journée. Cette fois-ci, c'était son cours avec Ruby, l'histoire. Elles s'assirent une à côté de l'autre et écoutèrent le cours, Regina aimait bien cette matière. Puis, enfin se fut l'heure de manger. Ruby et Regina se rendirent à la cafétéria rejoindre Daniel.

D- Salut ! Et puis, cette matinée ?

R- Comme d'hab.

D- Oh ! Regardez qui vient d'arriver !

Elles se tournèrent et virent Emma et ses deux acolytes entrer dans la cafétéria. Elles étaient toutes les trois superbes.

R- Wow ! Elle est tout simplement wow !

D- Hum, Ruby, tu sais, hum… Emma est genre … hum, réservé à Gina…

R- Ouais, je sais, mais j'ai tout de même le droit de dire qu'elle est belle.

D- Ouais, si tu veux.

Ils mangèrent un instant en silence avant que Daniel ne reprenne la parole.

D- Gina, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

R- Je n'ai rien à dire. Je préfère rester dans mes pensées si sa ne vous dérange pas.

D- Non, ça va. On comprend.

Vers la fin du repas, Emma, comme à son habitude, se dirigea vers Regina. Celle-ci sentie une boule dans son estomac, elle était stressée.

- Hey ! Érina, alors, toujours pas décidé à moins manger ? Parce que sincèrement, ça ne te ferait pas de tord de perdre un peu de poids.

Daniel ne pouvant retenir sa colère se leva debout.

D- Ta beau être de la royauté, ici, tu n'es pas la reine. Tu es une élève et dire des trucs comme ça aux autres, ce n'est pas correct. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter. Ce n'est pas très bon pour ton image.

E- Je vois qu'elle n'est même pas capable de se défendre elle-même, pauvre tâche.

D- Je dirais plutôt que c'est vous la pauvre tâche, après tout c'est vous qui faites l'enfant en l'insultant comme si vous étiez une jeune élève de huit ans. Vous devriez grandir un peu.

E- Tu peux être certain que ma mère va être au courant de ce que tu viens de me dire…

Puis, les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce.

R- Merci Daniel, mais tu n'étais vraiment pas obliger de te mettre les pieds dans les plats pour moi.

D- Hey, je ne l'ai pas seulement fait pour toi, je l'ai fait aussi pour moi. J'étais tanné qu'elle se prenne pour la reine du lycée et qu'elle se donne tous les droits.

Regina sourit à Daniel.

R- Oh ! Vous feriez tellement un beau couple !

R&D- Oh ! Ruby ! Ouach !

Ils rirent.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, Regina fit ses devoirs, mangea et partit en direction du château.

Elle entra et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de la princesse.

_**Toc Toc Toc **_

- Entrez.

- Bonsoir princesse.

Voyant que la blonde ne daignait répondre, la brune poursuivit.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

- J'aimerais que vous repassiez mes vêtements pour demain et que vous disiez à votre ami de ne plus jamais me parler comme il la fait aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolée votre majesté, mais il n'a fait que vous rendre la pareille.

- Comme ça ?

- Et bien, vous me parlez comme ça constamment.

La princesse baissa les yeux et ne dit rien.

- Allez faire ce que je vous ai demandé et revenez après.

Regina s'exécuta. Elle descendit à la cave et entra dans la pièce où elle pouvait repassez le linge de la princesse. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains était là aussi. Elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle et pourtant Regina était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu au lycée.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

- Comme t'appelles-tu ?

- Gretel et toi ?

- Regina.

- Tu travailles pour qui ?

- La reine et toi ?

- La princesse.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ?

- Presque cinq ans.

- Ah oui ? Et est-ce que tu vas à l'école ?

- Oui, ça fait vraiment cinq ans et non je n'y vais plus. J'ai décidé de travailler ici à temps plein pour aider mon père à subvenir aux besoins de notre famille.

- Oh, c'est gentil de ta part.

Gretel lui sourit.

- Alors, est-ce que la princesse ta parler de LA fille ?

- Hein ? Quelle fille ?

- Et bien LA fille. Elle ne fait que parler d'elle avec sa mère.

- Ah bon. Je ne suis pas au courant. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Oh, ça je ne le sais pas. Je crois que la princesse veut garder ça secret. Il n'y a qu'elle et sa mère qui sont au courant de l'identité de cette fameuse fille. Je ne suis même pas sûr que le roi soit au courant.

- Oh la !

- Tu l'as dit.

Regina voulait lui demander des trucs sur comment est cette fille. Qu'est-ce que la princesse dit à son sujet ? Elle voulait tout savoir sur la mystérieuse personne qui semblait avoir le cœur de la fille de la reine, mais, malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander, car celle-ci avait fini sa tâche.

- Au plaisir de se revoir Regina.

Puis, elles se sourirent et Gretel quitta la pièce.

La brune se dépêcha de terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire et remonta voir la princesse.

- J'ai terminé.

- Bien. Alors, comment as-tu trouvé Gretel ?

- Oh ! Je l'ai trouvé très gentille.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas cru tout ce qu'elle t'a raconté, car elle a tendance à dire des mensonges pour se trouver intéressante.

- Si vous le dites.

- Alors, comment tu trouves le professeur de mathématiques, il est sexy, hein ?

- Oh ! Vous savez, je suis lesbienne, alors les hommes… hum, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

- Ah. D'accord. Alors, la prof de littérature, tu l'as trouve comment ?

- Ce n'est pas trop mon genre et pour être tout-à-fait honnête, disons que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma ligne de mire. Quelqu'un qui est tout simplement sublime.

- Ah, alors c'est chouette ça et c'est qui ? Est-ce que je la connais ? Désolée, disons que j'aime beaucoup les potins et les discussions entre filles.

La princesse invita Regina à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Je n'y réponds que si vous répondez à une de mes questions.

- Vous savez que je suis la princesse et que donc, j'ai l'autorité.

- Oui, je sais. S'il-vous-plaît, une seule question.

- Bon, d'accord. Quelle est votre question ?

- Qui est donc cette fille dont vous ne cessez de parler avec votre mère ?

La princesse vira au rouge tomate. Elle semblait très gênée par la question.

- Hum, je préfèrerait que vous partiez tout de suite. Je vais vous payer comme si vous étiez resté jusqu'à neuf heures, mais partez. Je désire être seule.

- Je suis désolée.

- Partez. S.v.p.

Regina s'exécuta et partit. Elle se sentait vraiment mal pour la princesse et confuse aussi par rapport à tout ça. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Ce n'était qu'une question pourtant.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Allô ! :)**

**Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente. **

**Alors, voici un nouveau, petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Ps : Désolée pour les fautes ou les fautes de frappe, il est tard et je suis fatiguée. **

**Ps # 2 : Ouach, dans mon vocabulaire, ça veut dire : Eurk, dégueux, écoeurant. ****  
**

**Ah et MERCI pour vos commentaires, mise en favoris et vos suivis. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine passa et rien ne changea, la princesse était toujours méchante à l'école avec Regina. Puis, au palais, elle était plus sympathique. Elle n'avait toujours pas reparlé de la fille dont Emma ne cessait de parler avec sa mère et Regina n'avait pas revu Gretel. La brune pensait d'ailleurs que sa majesté la reine avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne se croise pas au château. Il faut croire que Gretel en savait trop et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle partage les informations qu'elle avait.

Regina se leva de bonne humeur. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui Emma n'allait pas être gentille avec elle, mais ça ne l'a dérangeait plus. Elle était rendue habituée, même qu'elle se sentait prête à lui répondre. Alors, quand Daniel cogna à sa porte pour qu'ils partent à l'école, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

D- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois heureuse comme ça ? Dit moi pas qu'Emma t'a embrassée ?

Regina rit un peu.

R- Non. Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je me sens bien.

Daniel ne posa pas plus de questions.

Une fois arrivée à l'école, ils se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur cours respectif.

Regina fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas la première arrivée dans la classe. Il y avait également la princesse et un autre garçon que la brune ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient en très de s'embrasser passionnément. Regina se racla la gorge pour faire savoir qu'elle était là.

Alors, les deux amoureux se séparèrent. Emma la regarda dans les yeux et Regina pu lire sur son visage un mélange de victoire, de désir et de curiosité. Ce qui était assez troublant.

E- Oh, tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'embrasse Érina ? Tu n'aimes pas ça parce que tu sais que ça ne t'arrivera jamais ?

R- Oh, mais je sais que ça ne m'arrivera jamais, puisque jamais je n'embrasserai un homme. Je préfère les femmes.

Emma fut déstabilisée, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire répondre. La princesse se tourna en direction de l'homme.

E- Tu peux y aller August. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ?

A- Ça marche, ma chérie.

Puis il lui donna un léger baiser sur le front et partit.

La princesse se tourna vers la brune et s'approcha d'elle légèrement.

E- Ça t'amuse de me répondre maintenant ?

R- Oui.

Emma fixa les lèvres de Regina avec désir et les autres élèves entrèrent dans la classe.

Le cours débuta et la brune se questionnait à savoir qu'est-ce que la princesse allait faire avant que le reste du groupe entre dans le local. Chose qu'elle ne saura jamais.

La cloche sonna signe que le cours était terminé. La brune se rendit à son second cours en se posa toujours la même question. Puis, l'heure du dîner arriva. Elle alla retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis à leur table respective.

D- Alors, ta mâtiné ? La princesse n'a pas été trop dure avec toi ?

Regina lui sourit, de son sourire qui signifiait qu'elle connaissait un potin qui pourrait les intéresser.

Ru- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Allez, crache le morceau !

R- Quand je suis entrée dans ma classe, Emma était entrain d'embrasser passionnément un garçon du nom d'August.

Ru : AAAHHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment elle a réagi ?

Ruby aimait beaucoup les potins.

R- Et bien, j'ai fait savoir que j'étais là et Emma m'a dit que je n'aimais pas les voir s'embrasser à cause que ça ne m'arriverait jamais. Alors, je lui ai répondu un truc du genre : je suis gay, alors …

D- Tu as bien fait de lui répondre, je suis fier de toi.

Regina lui sourit.

Puis, ils continuèrent de parler de toi et de rien.

Ru- Finalement, tu as tu revu Gretel ?

R- Non, malheureusement, mais j'aimerais vraiment la revoir. Je veux vraiment savoir qui est cette fille dont la princesse parle constamment avec sa mère. Ça m'intrigue.

D- Tout d'un coup que c'est toi !

Ru- Ça serait génial !

R- Ne soyez pas fou ! Jamais la princesse ne m'aimera. Vous voyez comme moi qu'elle ne fait que me lancer des insultes.

Ru- Peut-être que c'est juste pour cacher son amour pour toi.

R- Ha. Ha. Tu es si drôle.

Ru- Je sais, je sais, je compte devenir humoriste.

Regina ne pu répliquer, car la fameuse princesse, comme à son habitude, se dirigea vers la table du trio dans le but de ne pas être gentille avec la brune.

E- Alors, Érina, c'est pour quand la chirurgie ? Parce que, entre nous, ce n'est pas avec ce corps là que tu vas être capable d'embrasser qui que se soit.

Ru- En tout cas, moi j'en connais une qui voudrait bien l'embrasser...

La princesse rit.

E- Ah oui ? Et qui donc ? Un aveugle ?

Ru- Non, votre altesse, je parlais de vous, vous aimeriez bien l'embrasser.

Emma fut si surprise et gênée par la réplique de Ruby que tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut : de la gifler, très fort. Puis, elle partit de la cafétéria.

Ruby se toucha la joue, elle était toute rouge tellement le coup avait été violent. Daniel et Regina l'amenèrent donc à l'infirmerie de l'école. En chemin, Daniel regarda Regina dans le yeux.

D- Je crois bien que Ruby vient de te donner une preuve comme de quoi c'est toi LA fille que la princesse parle avec la reine.

R- Ah, voyons, arrêtez avec ça, ce n'est pas moi.

Daniel cogna à la porte du bureau de l'infirmière et celle-ci vint lui ouvrir.

I- Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

D- Une gifle, on aurait besoin d'une glace s'il-vous-plait.

I- Bien sûr, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle partit un instant et revint avec une glace et la tendit à Ruby qui l'a prit et l'appliqua sur sa joue.

À la fin de la journée, la reine et le roi furent conviés avec la princesse au bureau du directeur. Une fois tous installés dans celui-ci, le proviseur parla.

D- Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait déplacer, mais il fallait que je vous parle de votre fille.

Reine- Que s'est-il passé ?

D- Et bien, votre majesté, elle a giflé une autre élève qui a dû aller voir l'infirmière tant le coup fut violent.

Le roi se tourna en direction d'Emma.

Roi- Pourquoi à tu fais ça Emma ?

E- Elle ne fut pas gentille avec moi. Elle a lancé des rumeurs à mon sujet.

Roi- Comme quoi ?

E- Elle a dit que les professeurs me donnaient des meilleures notes à cause que j'étais la princesse, mais c'est faux, je fais mes devoirs comme tout le monde.

Roi- Ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour gifler un autre élève.

E- Je sais papa, c'est juste que je n'en pouvais plus, mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

La reine regarda le directeur.

Reine- Vous voyez, le problème est réglé.

D- En fait, la jeune fille avait plutôt une autre version des faits.

Reine- Ah oui ?

D- Oui, selon elle, la princesse aurait tenu des propos déplacés envers une élève du nom de Regina Mills et que celle-ci n'avait fait que défendre son amie.

La reine se tourna alors vers sa fille et chuchota.

Reine- Est-ce que c'est elle ?

Emma ne fit qu'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

La reine lui sourit alors et se retourna pour faire face au directeur.

Reine : Et bien, Monsieur le directeur, peu importe le problème, ma fille a clairement dit que ça n'arriverait plus. De plus, elle est bien élevée, elle ne tiendrait donc pas des propos méchants à l'égard de quiconque.

D- Oui, bien sûr votre majesté, je suis désolé d'avoir douter de la princesse.

Alors tous se levèrent et la royauté quitta le bureau.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, la reine et la princesse se dirigèrent dans la chambre d'Emma pour discuter.

R- Alors, tu tiens des propos méchants envers Regina, mais pourquoi donc ?

E- Ah, maman, tu le sais bien pourquoi !

R- À cause que c'est une femme ?

Emma rougit, elle était toujours un peu gênée de parler de ça avec sa mère.

E- On en a déjà parlé de ça maman.

R- Non, on n'en a pas parlé, parce qu'aussitôt que je pose des questions, tu les évites ou tu te fâches.

Emma soupira.

E- D'accord maman, je vais t'en parler un jour, mais pas maintenant. Regina est sensée arriver dans 15 minutes.

La reine Blanche sourit à sa fille et quitta la pièce.

Emma s'étendit sur son lit et pleura, elle se dit qu'après tout, le lycée, ce n'était pas tellement une bonne idée.

_**Toc Toc Toc **_

C'était Regina, Emma s'essuya rapidement les yeux et lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer. Ce que la brune fit.

R- Bonsoir votre majesté. Que puis-je faire pour vous ce soir ?

E- Il y a mon linge pour demain à repasser et j'aimerais faire le tri de mes vêtements.

La brune hocha la tête et se mit directement au travail. Elle prit les vêtements de la princesse et descendit à la cave les repasser. Gretel n'était pas là et Regina était déçue, elle aurait vraiment aimé lui parler. Une fois son travail fait, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la princesse et entra.

R- J'ai terminé. On fait votre tri maintenant ?

E- Oui, vous n'avez qu'à sortir mon linge des tiroirs et à me le montrer, je vous dirai si je le conserve ou non.

La brune hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de chandail et les montra un à un à la princesse qui lui disait si elle le gardait ou si elle le jetait. Une heure après, elle avait presque terminé, la princesse avait vraiment beaucoup de vêtements. Regina ouvrit un autre tiroir et rougit.

E- Oh, ne soyez pas gênée, si vous voulez, pour ce tiroir, je peux vous faire une parade de mode.

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil.

Regina ne savait pas si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Alors, elle ne répondit pas.

La princesse prit donc la petit culotte rouge et le soutient gorge qui allait avec et partie dans sa salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit, presque nue. Il n'y avait que deux bouts de tissus rouges qui la couvraient. Regina était bouche-bée. Elle ne cessait de fixer la princesse. Elle était si parfaite, si belle ! Emma sourit.

R- Vous être ravissante, je garderais cette ensemble à votre place, je suis certaine qu'il plairait à August.

Emma sourit et s'approcha de Regina, elle s'approcha tellement que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque.

E- Tu me trouves seulement ravissante, même pas sexy ? Avec cet ensemble sur le dos, tu ne voudrais pas me faire l'amour sauvagement ?

Regina déglutit, bien sûre qu'elle avait envie de coucher avec la princesse, seulement, elle n'étais pas certaine qu'il fallait qu'elle le dise.

R- Je suis sûre qu'August aurait envie de coucher avec vous.

E- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de parler d'August. Je suis à quelques minimètres de toi, dans des sous-vêtements de ta couleur préféré et toi tu parles d'un garçon que tu ne connais même pas ? Est-tu certaine d'aimer les femmes ?

R- Oui, j'aime les femmes et oui, je vous ferais l'amour sauvagement n'importe quand dans cette tenue qui vous va superbement bien. Vous êtes sexy à mourir dedans. Seulement, je ne couche qu'avec les filles célibataires.

E- Ah, voyons, ne me dites pas que vous avez vraiment cru à notre baiser ? C'était du bluff !

Regina en resta surprise. Elle était vraiment certaine qu'August et Emma étaient le nouveau couple de l'heure.

R- Il faut croire que vous êtes une excellente actrice, votre majesté.


End file.
